


Always in Your Mind

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: Game of Thrones AU. Sansa spared Lord Baelish before Arya could kill him. He's been locked in Winterfell's dungeons, paying his dues ever since. But Sansa's been feeling a tug on her heart for quite some time. Could the Mockingbird be ready to fly again?
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Always in Your Mind

“Sansa.” She hears his breathy voice everywhere she goes. Waking and sleeping. Alone and with others. Everywhere. Sansa strides down the halls of Winterfell, the chill of the world outside warming her to her bones. No one told her being queen would be this lonely. Or is it just being without him?   
“You are more beautiful than she ever was.”   
“How do you answer to these charges, Lord Baelish?” She hates him. She hates his coy monologues and his pretty, lying mouth. At least, that’s what she keeps trying to tell herself. Her footsteps echo as she descends the stairs towards the dungeon. She remembers that day like a scar, the day all his crimes finally came to light. Arya was more than ready to make him pay the ultimate price for his sins. Sansa watched expressionless as he begged for his life. Face like a stone, but inside her heart was being wound in two different directions.   
“I only ever loved the idea of your mother. My idea of her. I never truly held any feelings for her.”   
His once proud form trembled as he knelt before her sister. Arya held her knife against his pale throat.   
“And what of me, Lord Baelish? Do I mean nothing to you?”   
Arya raised her hand to deliver the blow. And Sansa raised hers. “Stop!”   
She pauses at the bottom of the stairs, shivering, but not from the cold. He’s been rotting down here since that day. She feels no regret for her actions—she showed him mercy, after all. And yet…and yet. Sansa shakes her doubts away as the lock clicks in the cell door.   
“My lady.”   
His voice cuts like so many shards of glass prickling over her skin. She tries not to smile when she sees him. She tries not to think about how her heart swells to be near him again. He’s disheveled and has grown alarmingly thin, but his eyes shine when they light upon her. What can she do? What can she say? Anything would give away her position. He stands and moves toward her cautiously, like prey moving toward a predator. She holds her head high, staring down her nose at him. She tries not to let her gaze linger on his mouth as he smiles. “My queen. What are you doing here?”   
She swallows hard. There’s no delicate way to put this. “You’ve served your sentence, Lord Baelish. You’ve paid for your crimes.”   
“So you’ve come to free me?” He laughs wryly. “I’m not a lord any longer, my queen. I’m simply—”   
“Petyr.” The name tumbles from her lips before she can stop it. He pauses, watching her. Goosebumps roll in waves over her flesh.   
“Have you missed me?”   
How can she answer such a question? She can tell herself again and again that she hasn’t, but it would be a lie. Outside she merely blinks, the picture of calm. “Miss the man who betrayed my father? Miss the man who only took notice of me because I so closely resemble my mother?”   
“That’s not true,” he snaps, and she can hear more than a hint of desperation in his voice. “What I feel for you is nothing like that. The seed has grown and spread its roots, even in the dead of winter. Even as I’ve waited and rotted here, my love—”   
“—Blossoms?” Sansa pretends the words don’t move her. “You’ve grown predictable.”   
He shrugs. “I could not predict my love for you. Whatever I did to your parents, you are something else entirely. I can’t pull your claws from my heart.” He’s taken several steps closer, and she follows suit. They’re almost nose to nose now. “Lady Sansa…”   
“Petyr.” She breathes out his name like a prayer. His lips are on hers before she’s finished, his cold hands cupping the sides of her face. She thinks of the first kiss they ever shared, in the snowy courtyard all those years ago. She didn’t want him then but gods, does she want him now. Her hands reach up, running her fingers through his short grey hair. Tongues and teeth clash. When they finally break apart, both are breathing heavily.   
Sansa straightens out her clothes, quickly regaining her composure. “My lord, if you’ll follow me.”   
Lord Baelish only smiles. “To the ends of the earth, my Queen.”


End file.
